The invention relates to isolated insertion chutes which at spaced intervals are connected to an underground suction conveying conduit communicating with a refuse suction system, with the upper end above ground of every chute being provided with an insertion opening that may be closed and with the lower end below ground of every chute being connected to the suction conveying conduit.